vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Paneenjerez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 8172 A page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 13:38, July 1, 2011 Adding new vendor links Please remember to put your new vendor link at the BOTTOM of an existing list of vendor links. It is the polite thing to do, and we would like to keep things non-competitive on the wiki. Thank you, --tarna 21:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) (one of the admins) Vendor List Hi, I am not sure what you were trying to change on the vendor list, but I had to roll back your changes (meaning whatever you tried to do is lost), since it created a big mess in the formatting - no doubt by accident.... So, either let us (admins) know what you were trying to do, or - if it was a simple change that went awry - try again. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Overwritten picture Hi, I just had to delete a picture you uploaded for Simplicity 5852 A, since it overwrote another one of you earlier uploads for an Advance pattern. Please make sure to re-upload a new picture with a different, unique name (you should get a warning that a picture with that name already exists when trying to add a picture). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) STOP - READ THIS BEFORE UPLOADING ANY MORE PICTURES Hi, I am leaving you another message here, even though you don't seem to read them. I just deleted a number of images you keep uploading with the same name: Front -1.jpg. Everytime you do that, you overwrite a previous file you also uploaded and replacing pictures on existing pattern pages with the wrong, newly uploaded one. I have deleted all the ones that overwrote the original, and I am deleting the pages that now don't have pictues. When you upload a file, you get a warning when a picture name already exists. If you don't pay attention, it will let you overwrite it - but you are creating a mess that way. I will also leave you a message on etsy. Please make sure you give pictures a unique name - not the same on over and over... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 07:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Please re-enter with correct pattern number Hi, I just deleted your entry for Butterick 5534 B, because it must be the wrong number. A pattern with that number from the same era already exists. Please consider providing pictures of whole envelopes. It males it so much easier to correct the kind of mistakes we are all prone to making - since we could actually see the pattern number. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 07:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Another pattern with the wrong number Hi, I found another pattern you just entered that must be the wrong number. You entered it as McCall's 6172 B, and it is a 1960s pattern. That, however, cannot be right, as a pattern with that number from 1961 is already on the wiki (and that picture has the number so one can verify...). I am deleting your entry. Please double-check and re-enter. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 07:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC)